


Nightmares

by star_is_sad



Series: Canon Divergent IronQrow [9]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Amputee, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fall of Beacon (RWBY), James Ironwood Needs a Hug, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prosthetics, Protective Qrow Branwen, Sober Qrow Branwen, Volume 7 (RWBY), bad memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_is_sad/pseuds/star_is_sad
Summary: After finding out James' nightmares have returned, both he and Qrow have a much needed heart to heart.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: Canon Divergent IronQrow [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993345
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Nightmares

It had been a long time since Qrow Branwen and James Ironwood had shared a bed, almost one year actually. The last time had been just before the Fall of Beacon, then the world had seemed to go to shit. James had been swept back to Atlas, and Qrow had travelled with Ruby and her friends, trying to find answers, trying to stop Salem. 

That had led Qrow’s tale to Atlas, and subsequently, back to James. 

The two men pined for one another, that was for damn sure, but with the state of Remnant right now, it was hard for either of them to give into selfish desires, that was exactly why they’d cut it off the first time. That’s why there had been so much tension at the Festival. 

But now, they’d had a chance to speak, after a long time of thinking, and it did the two of them well. Eventually, it led to them once again expressing their feelings, and then tumbling into the nearest bed, which thankfully was James’.

After a passionate night the two of them urgently needed, sleep took them, limbs tangled with one another's. 

Qrow woke in the middle of the night not by his own accord, frown spreading across his face in confusion. A groan left his mouth as he slowly sat up, realising the noises that had awoken him were actually coming from beside him. They were coming from James. 

The man beside him was breathing rapidly, whimpers and mumbles coming from his mouth. Qrow had seen this before in James, many years ago, and it still brought the same pain to his chest. He looked down to James’ metal arm, it clutching the quilt tightly, then his head began to thrash from side to side, his nightmare obviously getting worse.

Qrow placed one hand over the General’s metal one, his other hand laying on James’ chest before he tried to shake the man awake. 

“James, wake up. You’re alright, I’m here.” Qrow spoke clearly, watching how James’ body jolted as he woke suddenly. Sweat covered the flesh part of his body, looking like he’d just ran a marathon. His wild eyes looked around quickly before landing on Qrow, the man still panting with fear. 

“Qrow?” James spoke, voice hoarse and confused. The slimmer man nodded gently, keeping his hand on James’ as he slowly gained his bearings again. As James breathed and came back down to Atlas, his hands slowly relaxed its grip of the quilt, realising what had happened.

“You didn't tell me your nightmares were back.” Qrow said softly after a few minutes of silence. James did not respond, just hung his head. “How long?” He asked, James letting out a shaky breath in response.

“A few months.” He replied honestly, keeping his gaze averted from the other man. Qrow hadn't realised how bad things had really gotten for James, not until now. He’d seen how tired James had looked when he’d first got to Atlas, but know he knew why the man was tired.

“James.” Qrow spoke in a sympathetic tone, “Why didn't you tell me? You could have called, I would have been there for you.” He continued, watching how James shook his head. 

“Like you did when you almost died?” James retorted, but there was no malice in his voice. The General lifted his gaze then only to look at the scar left on Qrow’s torso where he’d been poisoned by Tyrian Callows, yet another problem James would have to deal with. 

Qrow rolled his eyes at that, but ultimately James was right, they'd both been foolish enough to stay out of one another's lives for almost a year. 

“I should have called.” Qrow admitted quietly, his thumb gently brushing over the man’s metal knuckles. James nodded gently, finally looking up to meet Qrow’s eyes. 

“I should have called.” James returned. The two met one another's gaze, letting the silence simmer for a moment. 

“Is it still her?” Qrow asked almost hesitantly. “In your nightmares? Is it Salem?” He continued and James stomached a nod, jaw tensing briefly. Qrow remembered when James’ nightmares were really bad, just after his accident, he had been traumatised. It had pained Qrow to see his friend in so much anguish, he’d stayed by James’ side for months, helping him any way he could. 

And now they were back, tormenting his friend once more. 

“I thought I was over all of this, Qrow.” James spoke, voice quiet and shaken. “I feel like I’m on the verge of breaking again, but I can’t, not now with so many people relying on me.” Qrow could see the tears forming in the other’s eyes, no doubt emotion that James had kept hidden behind lock and key for so long. Qrow slowly moved, pulling James into a warm embrace, knowing the other man most definitely needed a hug right now. 

“You weren't on your own then, and you aren't now.” Qrow spoke, hand moving to the others hair, running his fingers through it soothingly. “You may feel like you’re carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders, but you're not on your own, Jim.” He continued, needing James to know that he was going to be there for him, as well as everyone else in their support group around them.

Hearing Qrow say those words immediately removed some of the stress pressing down on him as of late. There was the council on his ass, the election upcoming, and Salem planning God knows what. Salem.

“She scares me.” James admitted in a whisper. “I’m not scared by many things, but she is one of them.” He felt Qrow nod against his shoulder, fingers still moving through his hair. It took a lot to get James in a place where he felt safe to be vulnerable, and Qrow was glad the other man felt safe enough around him to do so. 

Qrow carefully moved away from the hug, eyes looking back to James’ teary ones. He kept the man’s hands in his after, holding them tightly.

“She scares me too, James.” Qrow replied. It wasn't Salem herself that he feared, more what she could do to the people around him, the people he cared about. He’d already seen what had happened to James, and that had scared him enough.

“You were there.” James started, Qrow already knowing where the other man was going with this. “You saw what she left of me.” Qrow averted his gaze for a moment at the memory, nausea coming over him for a brief moment. 

“I thought you were dead.” Qrow choked out, not particularly wanting to relive these memories. He understood why James had these nightmares, especially if just being at the scene made Qrow feel this way. 

He remembered staggering down dark and dirty alleyways, screaming out James’ name till his throat was raw. He remembered finding the man's body, at least what was left of it. Crying as he felt to his knees and desperately trying to call in for backup. 

“I thought I was dead too.” James conceded. 

He remembered being torn limb from limb, a pain he’d never experienced before, and one he’d now never forget. He remembered waking up and seeing a body he didn't recognise. He remembered the months of agonising rehabilitation, yet that didn't heal the dark scars he had on the inside from the whole encounter. 

James had thought for the longest time he’d managed to recover well. That he’d persevered through the nightmares, but it turns out he’d only managed to subdue them for a while before they reared their ugly head again. 

Salem had left him scarred all over. Even when he’d hated what she’d done to his body, Qrow had been the only person who the new metal hadn't bothered. Qrow hadn’t treated him any differently after the accident. They’d been friends, they’d been lovers, they’d gotten angry with one another many times, but James’ prosthetics were never the cause of any of that.

Qrow looked back to James now, silence filling the room. He thought briefly about the secrets they were keeping from James, about Salem. Qrow knew well that telling James about what they’d found out from Jinn would break him, especially now in his fragile state. He’d begun to think keeping these secrets would actually benefit the man at the moment, not because he didn't trust James, but because he cared about James. 

With a gentle hand, Qrow slowly moved it to the man's cheek, carefully brushing his thumb over it. A small sigh left James’ mouth at the gesture, needing the tenderness right about now. 

“We’ll stop her, Jim.” Qrow's voice was quiet but genuine. “I don’t know how, but we will. We’re all together now and that has to be for a reason.” James smiled at that, nodding his head gently. He couldn't even consider how to put it into words how thankful he was that Qrow was by his side again. James needed the other man, more than Qrow would ever know. 

“Thank you.” James spoke softer now. “For coming back, for being here now... for helping me.” He continued, eyes gazing back to Qrow’s, the other man nodding gently now. 

“I’m just sorry it couldn't have been sooner.” He replied but James didn't mind, not anymore. Qrow was here now and that's what mattered. He carefully drew the other man in closer before kissing him tenderly, Qrow happily returning the action. 

He’d longed to have Qrow back for what felt like years, though was in fact barely a year, since they’d called this off. James had regretted every moment since they'd called it off, it had been a foolish decision and he knew that now. 

When they finally pulled away from one another, James gazed back into the others eyes once more, hesitating for a moment before speaking.

“I love you, Qrow.” He finally spoke, watching the look of surprise sweep over Qrows face. He was worried for a moment, worried he’d said the wrong thing, after all, they’d never said that before, but then he saw the warm smile that came to the other’s face and James felt lips on his once more, more passionate this time.

When Qrow finally pulled away, he breathed out before a wide smile spread over his face.

“I love you too, Jim.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any feedback is appreciated!


End file.
